America's finest
by captaincuddlesthegreat
Summary: An adventure of numerous American Daikaiju uniting to take on a strange alien force! Contains: King Kong, the Iron Giant, Zilla jr, cloverfield, AND two OC daikaiju! Along with numerous other OC's. I know this seems like a crossover story, it takes place in the Godzilla univers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own King Kong, The Iron Giant, Zilla, Cloverfield, I do own my OC's though

American Monsters

-classified location-

The room was barely illuminated, but one could still tell that the only objects in the room were big file cabinets that seemed to stretch forever in the darkness. The only sources of light were from computer monitors with flashing lights. A ray of light shone into the room as a door opened, and from it came a woman dressed in military attire holding files in her arms. Her hair was blond, and tied back in a bun. Her face was very stern and angular. She entered the room and sat down in front of one of the computers, and pulled up a program. She clicked on a file named: List of Giant Monsters Exclusively found in the Americas. Up came a document with numerous bullets and annotations; her face was glued to the screen as she read on.

_The first Giant monster to appear in North America was King Kong, a gigantic gorilla found on an island inhabited by prehistoric creatures, seemingly isolated from all other activities off of the island. Kong appeared first in the year - and numerous other times in the twentieth century…_ She skipped on to another paragraph after reading the first few sentences of the last.

_The case of the Iron Giant, a 100 ft tall robot who appeared in the small city of Rockwell in the year 1959. The robot remained reclusive at first, but then savagely attacked the military with alien technology. Upon the launching of a missile, the robot flew up to meet the missile and blew itself up. Years later the remains were discovered in the arctic, reassembling themselves…_ The woman sat perplexed, but regardless of that, she skipped to the next paragraph.

_American Godzilla otherwise known as "Zilla". The first Zilla to appear was the result of the same nuclear experimentation that broght about the first Godzilla, though this creature was far less powerful than the original. It died on the Brooklyn bridge days after its first appearance in 1998. Soon, a new Zilla emerged that showed no hostility to humanity and that was more powerful than its predecessor. It is under control of the team known as H.E.A.T. _The woman was nearing the end of the page; she scrolled down to the next article

_The clover field monster was a juvenile alien monster who rampaged across New York in 2008. As it rampaged, it produced many other smaller aliens that laid waste to survivors on the ground. The creature was very difficult to kill, though it has re-emerged in recent years._ She was now at the very last paragraph. She read on.

_The dragon twins were two mysterious Daikaiju who first appeared in Tokyo to assist the monster known as Mothra in 1996. These dragon like creatures were since then spotted in the US in 2011. They first appeared on the east coast, and made their way to the west coast doing nothing but fly over cities and across vast stretches of land. They have not shown any aggression towards the military and it is currently unknown where and how they originated._

The woman finished her reading and then stood up, closing up the computer, of course. She grabbed up her files, and wandered over to a mid-sized cabinet and placed them into a slot. _First off, I'll contact that H.E.A.T team_ She thought _Then I'll have to convince them to help me organize a team of the best daikaiju experts worldwide. After shutting the cabinet door, she opened the door and exited the room._

_- Honolulu, Hawaii-_

_Two teenage looking kids sat behind a rock on a beach, looking out on the beach goers. They looked identical to each other because they were both fraternal twins. The one on the right was a girl with long, black hair held up in pig tails. She had a very thin, gaunt-looking face, as did her brother. His hair was black too, but it was short, feathery and flipped outward. Both of them were wearing black sweat suits that looked almost completely identical._

"_As soon as that fat guy goes up, I want you to steal his picnic basket!" ordered the girl. The boy twitched and turned to face her. _

"_What? No, you do it! I always have to do your dirty work!" protested the boy._

"_Shut up, Tank!" she barked at him. As he was cowering in fear, she jumped from behind her spot behind the rock._

"_If your gonna be like that; fine! I'll do it myself! Siren's way!" she stated, referring to herself in the third person. Siren walked away towards the fat man in question, and put on her sweetest, most innocent face. She stopped at the man's blanked and looked down. The man had very short, almost buzzed hair, and was wearing a white shirt that covered most of his body, much to Siren's delight. He stared at her intently. Siren spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster:_

"_Pardon me sir, but I'm in a bit of trouble because me and my brother were supposed to have a picnic on the beach today, only I have lost my basket, could you please help me?" Siren pouted a bit, hoping the guy would fall for her lie, but instead of shooing her off like most people did, he stared at her and surveyed her. Finally he said:_

"_This is beach weather, so why are you wearing a sweat suit?" Siren felt like slapping him on the inside, but resisted her urge on behalf of her and Tank desperately needing food. She let out a sigh, and opened her mouth to speak once more._

"_Dude, you don't get the point, I need foo-" just then, everyone on the beach started to scream in terror! People began fleeing the beach, including Siren's target. She herself didn't know why everyone was evacuating, so she turned around; she flinched at what she saw._

_There was a giant, silvery UFO flying spastically over the beach! It looked like it would crash at any time! Siren bolted back to where Tank was, and they both crouched behind the rock! The craft spun around a few times, and then smashed into the beach, sending sand everywhere. As soon as it all cleared, the twins got up, mouths gaping._

"_What the frigging hell was that?" gasped Tank._

"_No idea…" said Siren, taking a look at the craft. "We should make like a tree and get the hell outta here." _

"_Why? It's nothing we can't handle." said Tank._

"_The military will be here soon, and I don't wanna get caught up in that." stated Siren as she got up and turned to leave. Tank followed suit, and soon the two had vanished off of the beach, just in time for the authorities to close off the area._

_-end of chapter one-_

_AN: Is this story any good? I thought a story about all American monsters sounded good, so I just picked a few that sounded good._


	2. Chapter 2

"How much longer until we reach H.E.A.T's base?" inquired Major Laura Scotts (the blond woman who was seen in the first scene, doing research on Daikaiju). She was riding in a military helicopter along the east coast on her way to Manhattan on a very important mission. What was that mission about? The infamous Cloverfield monster; that's what. It had been only four years after Hammerdown Protocol that the monster started up it's rampage once more; this time it was spotted in the Appalachian mountain range. It was a long leap from hiding among skyscrapers in New York, but hiding in the vast mountains proved to be just as efficient. Major Anthony Hicks was the first to suggest using another monster to smoke out the alien invader. Scotts trusted Hicks, and was on her way to meet with a Dr. Nick Tatopoulus; the man in charge of "Zilla jr".

-two hours later-

"I'm here to speak with the Doctor." said Major Scotts to a red haired woman sitting in the desk. "Is he here? I'm with the military."

"Dr. isn't in now. But I'll be happy to answer any Zilla questions you have. I'm Elsie Chapman, and I'm part of H.E.A.T." the woman replied.

"So you can tell me what we have to do in order to get Zilla to fight Cloverfield." replied Scotts.

"Clover? You must be the woman Hicks told us about. How does it feel to be the head of Daikaiju affairs?" Elsie asked.

"Well, I never thought I'd end up chasing monsters around for a living, but so far I've only had to track down monster experts. One of them is on their way now." said Scotts.

"Now? Who is it?" asked Chapman.

"You may not know her. She's a psychic researcher from Japan who has had numerous encounters dealing with daikaiju; Her name's Miki Saegusa."

"I don't recall much about Ms. Saegusa, and I didn't expect her to be a leading expert on daikaiju…" stated Chapman. "Nick should be back really soon, if I'm correct. When is Ms. Saegusa coming?"

"In a couple of Hours, but I can't disclose the location yet." said Scotts as Nick entered the room.

"Elsie, who's this?"

"Major Scotts is here about the Cloverfield monster. Don't worry, she's a friend of Hicks." informed Elsie.

"Hold on a sec, something just happened in Hawaii!" He exclaimed. "Turn on the TV; put the news on!" Elsie picked up the remote quickly, and flipped to the news channel, where Nick's girlfriend, Audrey Timmonds was talking in front of a picture of an alien spacecraft.

"It's been only moments since this UFO crash landed on the island of Honolulu, Hawaii. Authorities are warding off tourists from the beach, trying to clear the area. No further information has been disclosed to the public. We can only wait and watch-" The TV was soon after turned off by Nick.

"I'll be damned…" uttered Scotts, confounded by the situation. "That makes two things I'm going to have to deal with."

"Let's see; What are you here for, exactly?" asked Nick.

"I'm simply here for your aid in the Cloverfield project, but the military may put that on hold with this new occurrence. I suggest that we contact Hicks." replied Scotts, keeping her composure.

"You're doing work on the Cloverfield project?" said Nick.

"Yes, I'm one of the ones in charge. The other head is the man who was behind Hammerdown Protocol." said Scotts. "His name is Stan Henderson, but that's not important. Right now, I'd really like to see your monster. After all, that's what I'm here for."

"I suppose; since you're military personnel." he replied. "Right this way; come on, Elsie." As Dr. Chapman got up, Scotts left the room with Nick. They traveled down a long hallway, and then reached a solitary room. The sight that awaited shocked both the doctors and Scotts. They were all inside the room that held Zilla, but shockingly; there was no monster! Only a gaping hole in the wall.

-plane flying over the east coast

Aprox. Coast of New Jersey-

While looking down from her plane window, psychic Miki Saegusa began to feel a small, psychic disturbance in the atmosphere. It began as a weak feeling, but it soon began to grow. The man next to her sat completely still; asleep. He was also on his way to New York to see a Major Laura Scotts. His name was Yamada Soujiro, and he was one of the first men to major in the study of Daikaiju and how they are created. Miki nudged his arm gently, for he was still asleep. He had short, black hair that covered his eyes, and he wore black sunglasses. He was wearing a suit for the occasion, but it looked very worn and old.

After poking him a second time, he woke up, and swatted at Miki's hand. After glancing around, he focused on Miki.

"What?" he questioned; still only half awake.

"I think there's something dangerous outside the plane." she said in alarm.

"Please don't tell me this is more of that psychic crap…" he groaned.

"Soujiro!" she chastised "I know when something is wrong; trust me."

"Miki; I just don't believe in that stuff…" he said while nodding off back to sleep. Suddenly, Miki heard a loud, roaring sound coming from the coast below them! It must have been something big, because everyone in the plane heard it; including the now wide awake Soujiro. Before anyone even had time to speak, both Miki and Soujiro were glued to the planes windows, searching for whatever made the roaring noise. Both of their gazes were locked on a single place…

"What in the hell?…" Soujiro uttered, as he and Miki stared at the giant figure traveling across the shore. A giant figure that greatly resembled a gorilla; it had to be at least 300 ft tall.

"Is that King Kong?" gasped Miki.

"Couldn't be anything else…" replied Soujiro.

"But King Kong isn't that big!" protested Miki "It can't be! It must be a different monster."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's King Kong…" said Soujiro "If there's one thing these giant monsters do; it's get larger while we get smaller…"

Miki once again focused on the giant ape on the coast. He wasn't doing anything except walking along the coast. He was traveling somewhere, but where? Miki dared to ask.

"Where do you think he wants to go?" she asked.

"Either he's looking for a mate, or he's sensed another daikaiju that he sees as a threat."

"Sensed? I thought you said you didn't believe in that stuff, Soujiro." said Miki.

"Well, it's different with them. They all have unique energy patterns that give them their enormous strength. That being said, they can also detect where another daikaiju is even from a distance."

"You guys must've done some serious research at the academy. So who has King Kong found?" asked Miki.

"Well, it couldn't be Cloverfield since he isn't heading west, so it must be that other monster we're going to see; Zilla Jr."

"What?" gasped Miki "We have to warn Scotts!" Miki stood up and immediately ran to the front of the plane, though she was gone from Soujiro's sight. He continued to stare at the monster down below, and wait for it to make a move…

End Ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

-HAWAII-

"Sister?..." Tank inquired "My dear sister, please stop that." He uttered. A few feet away from him, his sister was attempting to kick down the door on the UFO that had just crashed there a few moments ago. "What happened to leaving the area before the authorities showed up? I thought you would be more careful than that."

"Something… in here.. is driving me.. CRAZY!" she yelled while ramming the door. He didn't know why she was acting so out of her element. He couldn't even assert himself enough to make her stop; he had no backbone, so to say. He approached her once more.

"So…." He began, while she began to use her alien claws to scrape away at the door, though the technology made it nearly impossible.

"So what?! Is my retarded brother finally gonna grow a pair and stop his sister from kickin down some friggin' door?! Shut the hell up!" she snapped.

"Retarded?!" Tank gasped "I prefer the term 'mentally insufficient'! You're so-… so- RUDE! I'm out of here, bitch!" he said as he turned around, leaving her to fool around with her stupid task. Why should he care if she gets into trouble? She'd be fine without him.

Once he'd gotten a pretty far distance away from his holy terror of a sister, he wandered around in the small town he'd arrived at. Nothing to do except blow off steam, and perhaps wait until she came back to her senses. Why was she being so difficult? He found himself at the doors of some snack shop, when he heard people behind him starting to whisper. Then all became silent, as he turned around. Everything looked totally fine; except for the giant, rugged tower that was slowly rising in the distance. It looked as if many tentacles coerced to form an ever growing tower that somewhat resembled one seen at a power station, only this one bore the look of architecture constructed on a world far different from their own.

Tank raised his eyebrows, and the first thought that came to him was: Siren. Had she been smart enough to turn tail and run away? Because this looked like it would turn out to be a dangerous situation. He dare not approach it, he was at least smart enough not to go running into unknown situations, he'd merely stand by and pose as a member of a shocked, and frightened public.

And then there she was, fully transformed into a mighty dragon. Siren had broken the number one rule: Always stay incognito. Always. He was appalled at her behavior even more so! If she was going to attack the tower, then it'd be for the better for her to get her ass kicked, and have her learn a valuable lesson. She stood in an offensive position, her still-budding wings were held close to the dark spines along her back. With arms stretched out, she opened her narrow mouth and coated the ground with green fire!

_What in the name of? What is WRONG with her_? He thought to himself. _I should leave… no, I can't leave without her…. But… _For some odd reason everything in his instinct told him to abandon her, else he wind up in a difficult situation, but his instincts were in conflict with his mind. He could only stand there, transfixed…

-ICELAND-

Frey was a young man, freshly turned fifteen, and already he was getting into more trouble than he was worth. Today was no exception; he would be testing his might against the glacier itself: Langjokull in all its mighty glory. Of course he was only going to sled the glacier, nothing special, after all, when you're on vacation. He painstakingly made his way to a good starting point. He'd be meeting up with his friends in due time, but he just couldn't stand around waiting for them, so off he went.

It was then that he heard it: A piercing roar that echoed throughout the glacier! It sounded close too! Frey was so startled that he fell backwards in the snow! Overhead, a giant shadow swooped across the land, and crashed behind him! He jumped up and stared at the spectacle: a giant, feathery beast that must've been hundreds of feet long! He suddenly heard his walkie-talkie go off! It was probably one of his friends!

"H-hello?" he nervously answered, still shook up from the encounter.

"Are you alright?" came the voice of a female "We heard a crash over in your area!"

"Yeah, but… Uh-! There's like some sort of animal, and its huge! And-and-!"

"Listen, you need to come back here, RIGHT NOW! I think authorities are on their way!"

"Okay, I'm heading your way!" he replied. He placed the walkie-talkie back in his pocket, and picked up his things. He looked over to the giant animal and then to the jagged glacier behind it. Something was moving…

-End chapter three-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

-OUTSIDE NEW YORK CITY-

Zilla junior continued walking across the land, he didn't know where he was exactly, but he knew there was something he didn't like in the area. He was somewhere in the wilderness, far away from the city. He peered up into the sky, and saw a large, alien tower dominating the sky. For some reason he hated this thing, it unsettled him that this thing was broadcasting such evil feelings. Whatever it was, It wanted Zilla to 'obey' it, which Zilla didn't like at all, and neither did the other creature that appeared at the horizon. King Kong didn't even look at Zilla jr., only at the nightmare before him. They kept their distance from the thing, as they had a strong feeling that it would try and hurt them with its many tentacles that were covered in spikes.

Zilla was the first to make a move, his mouth lit up with green fire, and he shot a burning ray of green fire at the tower. The think surged with red energy, as it went into attack mode! Its tentacles shot out to grab the monsters. King Kong grabbed onto them, and ripped them right out of the side or the tower, only to have them be replaced by more! Junior had a much more difficult time firing at all the tentacles. As soon as he found a clearing, he sprinted over to Kong, assuming that Kong wouldn't see him as a threat. The two monsters observed each other for a brief moment before the attack continued. Tentacles shot at both monsters, but by some miracle of nature, Kong began latching onto some of the tentacles, and pulling them! Seizing the opportunity, Jr. Shot a jet of radiation at the thing while it was vulnerable! He continued to shoot fire at it until its center became weak, and collapsed!

A helicopter was observing the nearby battle, and in turn broadcasting it to every newstation within earshot.

"I don't believe it! There's the almighty Kong teaming up with our Jr." said Elsie.

"I didn't think Kong was that big… In all the old photos he was the size of your average dinosaur. Now look." Nick stated.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as excited as you all are about this. It's my first day on the job, and already hell is descending upon us…"

-Somewhere in the Appalachian mountain range-

The monster raised its head into the air, and stretched its arm out in front of it, grabbing a helicopter right out of the air. He threw it to the ground, and as it exploded, the monster turned to face the rest of the military, who dared to challenge the Cloverfield monster. Elsewhere in the sky, he could see another large object in the sky, what appeared to be a great dragon. In the distance, there was the silhouette of a giant tower. The dragon drew nearer, and revealed its large butterfly wings.

She landed very close to Clover, close enough to latch onto his body, and get him in a headlock. She was snarling, and biting. Gnashing her claws and crushing his neck! She didn't even pay mind to the parasites that were migrating to her body. He was able to push her off, but it was difficult to keep her pinned down; it seemed that she was empowered with rage beyond comprehension. He grabbed at her wings, once she tried to fly off, and pulled her towards him. Then, in a swift motion, he tore them right off her back! She growled, and snapped at him, while blood that was black as ink poured from her back! He bit her in the throat, where more black blood spilled out; she jerked her head out of his jaws, oblivious to the amount of wounds on her neck.

However, she was soon back in the fight, though this time she tried a new strategy. She opened her mouth and fired a small beam of green fire at Clover, which burned his shoulder! She then walked toward him. Siren Dinazra would kill this adversary, even if it would destroy her body completely.

-end chapter 4-


End file.
